1000 years
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: When people reach 18 they stop aging until they meet their soulmate so they can grow old together. It’s been 5 years, and Ruby still hasn’t met hers… until… (One-shot)


**So I just got this random idea after watching a cute video on YouTube and a prompt from Pinterest. And I'm like, ok, let's try this lol.**

We are always told when we're young that we have soulmates. Connected with a red string… here is the catch. When you turn 18 you stop aging until you meet that person, so you can grow old with the person.

I always thought that was stupid… I don't have a string. After awhile I stopped telling people that I don't have one. They would tease me about it, calling me different names. Some bullies even took it to the point to push me around about it.

I still haven't met the one. My friends have met theirs, and so has my sister. But me?

Nope, haven't yet. Do I even have one? That was a question I had everyday… if I didn't have the string… then do I even have one?

I sighed rolling over in my bed. But… I haven't aged though. For five years. My mom and dad always said that maybe I was a late bloomer. I snorted. I would technically be 23 right now, but nope. Still 18 self.

"Yo Rubles, Whatcha doing up here?" My sister asked hoping onto my bed picking up a random book, not that she read any.

"What do you want, can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

Yang chuckled tossing the book off to the side. "Come on Ruby, the night is young. Go out have some fun, maybe meet that lucky one?"

I rolled my eyes clutching the pillow. "You say that as if I had one. I don't even have the string Yang."

"Oh come on Ruby, do you even need a string to tell you who you love?"

I huffed drowning. "I feel like an outsider." I whispered staring at the wall. "Everyone looks at me weird when they find out I don't have one, they pity me and I hate it."

I felt Yang shift on the bed before putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know it sucks Rubles. But you can't just sit here all day and mope, and don't pull that oh but I have a masters in engineering bs."

She ran a hand through my hair. "Get up, go outside. Go adventure."

"Where exactly?" I mumbled rolling over to face her, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"I've got a great idea! What if You, Weiss and I just take a road trip? Go up the east coast and maybe towards the West?"

I bit my lip before sitting up on the bed. "And Weiss will accept this how?"

Yang grinned jumping up from my bed. "I'll call her and see, she can't say no to me!"

I watched as she rushed out of my room going down the stairs. I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"What did I get myself into."

"Did you get any sleep at all you dolt?" Weiss asked me her bag hanging from her shoulder waiting for Yang to take it.

"A little I guess, I don't exactly sleep much Weiss. We all know this." I mumbled getting into the back seat of the car.

Mom and Dad said their goodbyes before heading off to work. Giving the usual do's and don'ts of a road trip.

Soon enough Weiss and Yang had the last of their things packed in the trunk before getting into the car.

I hummed pulling out my phone and a pair of headphones, I slipped the buds into my ears before putting on a song.

I watched the treeline as we merged onto the highway, thankfully it wasn't morning work traffic. Just simple travels or people just driving.

"Where are we going first?" I asked leaning forward towards the front seat.

"I'm thinking maybe when we get more so upper Florida we'll find a hotel. I want to get as close to the border before we take a break." I nodded.

"Sounds cool."

I hummed smiling as the new song played.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

I looked back out the window, resting my palm on my hand. Would I really get anything out of this trip? Would I really find the one person that was destined to be my one and only.

I frowned looking down at my hand. Nothing.

I sighed glancing back towards the front looking at their hands intertwined. I felt a pang of jealousy.

I wanted that, I wanted someone.

We saw many cool things on our trip, secret beaches, stores, hotels. I had fun, no doubt about it. It was a once in a life trip that was amazing.

But I still… didn't see it. Didn't see them or the string.

I sighed pulling the blanket over my head. "I give up." I whispered closing my eyes.

What was the point right? Five years… and no string… no feeling. No one knows how this feels, I feel like a burden… a disgrace.

"What? Then how did you meet mom?" The little girl exclaimed clutching her bear to her chest, intrigued by the story.

I chuckled flicking her forehead. "I'm getting there squirt."

It was another year, and I had gotten an apartment by that time. I didn't want to bother them at all. At that point I was working for a company that designed rockets, it was child's play.

It was one day when my parents invited me over to a party, saying how it would be good for me. Plus she mentioned how new neighbors were attending. So I went, I didn't really care about parties or friends. I still had them… but I felt alone.

"White chocolate chip?" Yang asked chuckling as she set the platter I made on the table. I shrugged stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"They're good. Not as good as moms though." My mother chuckled plucking one from the platter, she took a bite humming.

"Getting there, still not yet." I smirked shaking my head. "One day mom, one day."

People came one by one, some groups some not. I just sat up on one of the clear kitchen counters saying hi to those who talked to me. Not really talking to anyone.

I sighed hoping off of the counter going into the backyard, we still had our old swing set. I sat on one of the seats swinging slowly.

'You know you always say you don't believe in the string, maybe if you believed in it you would have one?'

I ran a hand through my hair biting my lip. Maybe Yang was right? I wouldn't say that to her face because she would never let it down.

Was it because I didn't believe?

I took a deep breath closing my eyes. Is that true, or just a speculation she made?

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

I opened my eyes slowly looking down at my hands.

My heart pounded against my chest… I… there it was. It was light… small.

String. It was there.

It wasn't held by gravity, just hanging in the air around me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I had a string!

But… to who?

I bit my lip watching as the string pulled towards my house. Getting up I followed it, not knowing where it would exactly lead me.

"Hey Ruby whatcha up to?" My sister asked wrapping her arm. Unaware of anything.

They did say that only you and your soulmate could see the string.

"Uh… I'm just gonna go on a walk, not everyone is here you know?"

She nodded giving me a smile. "I'll go tell mom."

I gave a smile back watching as she went into the kitchen. Looking back towards my hand, the string pulled again. My heart beating quickly, they felt so close.

I walked out of my house keeping my eyes on my hand with the string.

I never noticed the girl across the street, with the moving truck beside her. She was faced away from me, just across the street.

Was she… my soulmate? That's when I felt a panic rise in my chest.

How long has she been waiting for me to realize? Who is she?

I tugged on the string, seeing if I could get her attention from the box in front of her. I watched as one of her ears flicked, she looked down at her hand raising an eyebrow before turning towards me.

She was beautiful. Her amber eyes… her hair… she was so beautiful. I blushed scratching the back of my head.

"H-hi…"

She chuckled looking down at her hand to play with the string. It was shorter now that we were close.

I felt something in my chest just… lighten. She was the one.

We both moved closer now in the middle of the street, our fingers touching together the string shortened with each step.

"I'm Blake, and you are?" She asked a smile on her face.

"R-Ruby. I… how long?"

"Seven years."

I blushed giving a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry… I didn't believe I had a string. It never showed up when I was younger… so I just-"

"It's fine, I was confused as to why I had one but it didn't go anywhere. My parents explained it, why that would happen. I'm glad to have finally met you though."

"Likewise." I said a smile on my face.

She was the one, I knew it.

"So wait wait, she moved in across the street right?" Scarlet asked me earning a chuckle.

"Yes, it's a rare thing but sometimes there are late bloomers and people who don't believe in the string soulmate stuff, I was one of them."

"But," Blake interrupted coming up behind me putting a hand on my shoulder. "You did and we met, though it took awhile we still did." She said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Now you, it's time for bed." She went up to Scarlet tickling her stomach before putting the blanket over her.

"I love you mommy, mom."

"Love you too kitten." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled closing the door behind me, I looked down at my hand at the string, I felt it tug making me look up down the hall.

"You coming?" She asked a smirk on her face.

Yep, she's the one.

 **I love this lol, I had so much fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review on what you think! Stay shiny my friends!**


End file.
